Lessons in Futility (Goddess of Sword traduction)
by Michiyo Takahashi
Summary: Traduction de la fic du même nom. "Carmilla essaye de son mieux de s'empêcher de penser à Laura." Laura x Carmilla


Hey les gens ! J'ignore si vous êtes là volontairement ou pas, quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je n'ai pas écrite cette fanfic (enfin si mais non), c'est une traduction de la fic "Lessons in Futility" de Goddess of Swords. Le lien est là : www(point)fanfiction(point)net(slash)s(slash)10761986(slash)1(slash)Lessons-In-Futility

(je sais absolument pas si c'est utile de mettre les slashs et les points entre parenthèses, des fois il faut, sinon le lien apparaît pas, dans le doute je fais comme ça, dites moi si j'ai l'air conne.)

Disclaimer: Carmilla ne m'appartient pas (mais j'aimerais bien :3).

Vouala vouala... Je vous souhaite un lecture pas trop désagréable.

* * *

Carmilla se força à sourire. La fille en face d'elle jacassait avec excitation, en pouffant à ses propres blagues et en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Un toucher du bras et une inclinaison de la tête et… _voilà. _Encore une autre faible incapable de lui résister. C'était l'une de ses meilleures compétences, et l'une des choses qui lui apportait le plus de joie. Séduire une magnifique jeune fille était des plus grands plaisirs de Carmilla et lui permettait d'ignore pour un temps sa mère et ses plans tordus.

Elle pensa que c'était comme voler. Exaltant et grisant, mais avec une attitude de prudence sous-jacente. On ne savait quand on pouvait tomber, après tout.

Carmilla adorait ce jeu, vraiment, alors _pourquoi _était-elle incapable de l'apprécier ? La fille avec qui elle était pouffa dans sa main. Le bon mot combiné au bon regard l'aurait fait se déshabiller dans la bibliothèque, ici même, mais tout à quoi Carmilla pouvait penser était… Non. Elle n'était pas prête à admettre ça.

La fille – Anna ? Alana ? Amy ? Carmilla n'était pas sûre – laissa échapper un autre rire suraiguë et Carmilla la coupa. « Désolée, chérie, je viens juste de recevoir un SOS de ma colocataire, je dois vérifier qu'elle n'a pas foutu le feu à mon lit encore une fois. On se voit plus tard okay ? »

Elle partit avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, évitant adroitement la main qui se tendait vers elle pour l'arrêter. Elle se fichait particulièrement de n'avoir même pas pris la peine de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, et d'avoir probablement mortellement offensé l'autre. Si elle avait écouté encore un peu de ces babillages insipides, elle ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu s'empêcher d'arracher les cordes vocales de l'autre avec ses dents.

En grognant entre ses dents, Carmilla sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Elle gronda contre l'un des documentalistes et le regretta instantanément. Les documentalistes faisaient partie des quelques personnes sur le campus qu'elle essayait de ne pas se mettre à dos.

Tout chez elle était vide. Son jeu, ses instincts, et même ses pensées. Chaque partie d'elle-même étaient consumées par un puissant flot de _Laura Laura Laura_ et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Même les filles ne l'aidaient pas, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses dans sa vie qu'une jolie fille ou deux ne pouvaient arranger, au moins un petit peu.

Mais Laura ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

Cette fille était dans sa tête et Carmilla ne pouvait pas se concentrer de cette manière. Elle ne pouvait même plus séduire des filles convenablement. C'était inacceptable. Elle voulait juste dépasser ça. Ce n'était pas comme si Laura était _si _importante. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle le soit.

Comment ces gamins s'étaient-ils débrouillés pour la piéger ? Oh, c'est vrai, le traître abruti qui lui sert de frère. Carmilla se plaisait à imaginer les manières diverses et variées dont elle le ferait souffrir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

La fille dont elle rêvait depuis les trois dernières semaines fit irruption. Seule, pour une fois. Carmilla était surprise qu'elle n'ait pas sa bande de rouquines en colère avec elle. Etonnamment, elles semblaient réticentes à l'idée de laisser Laura seule avec un vampire affamé.

Dans n'importe quel autre cas, elles auraient eu raison, bien sûr. De toute façon, dans ce cas, leurs précautions étaient inutiles. Carmilla avait compris quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle serait incapable de blesser Laura. Ses corvées avaient cessé d'être facile à peu près au même moment. Elle se sentait coupable de piéger des filles, une culpabilité qu'elle avait pensé avoir bloqué des centaines d'années auparavant. Il semblait que Laura avait réveillé son côté humain, doucement mais sûrement.

La fille en question tira un tabouret et s'assis à côté d'elle, en repliant les mains pudiquement sur ses genoux. Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Carmilla, apparemment mal à l'aise de son interrogatoire. « Alors, _vampire, _as-tu reconsidéré ta position entêtée absurde ? »

Carmilla n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir. Laura avait posé la même question avec différentes variations depuis une semaine maintenant. Peut- être tait-ce la manière dont la fille avait prononcé le mot « vampire » son mépris et son dégoût lui rappelant le douloureux souvenir d'Ell. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Laura ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et continuait de regarder droit devant elle. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'absence de sang qui l'affectait finalement. Quoique ce fût, Carmilla craqua.

« J'ai un nom, tu sais. Je sais que tu le connais, aussi, je t'ai déjà entendu l'utiliser. », Dit-elle en foudroyant la jeune fille du regard.

Un éclair de culpabilité traversa le visage de Laura. Carmilla n'avait pas terminé cependant, « Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas tué ou _kidnappé _ qui que ce soit. D'autres filles ont disparus alors que j'étais coincée ici, non ? » Laura eu l'air surprise.

Carmilla roula des yeux. « Toi et ta joyeuse bande d'imbécile ne savez vraiment pas chuchoter, cupcake. Aussi, on peut passer la phase « faire semblant de torturer le vampire » ? On sait toute les deux que je peux m'échapper de cette chaise dans la seconde.

Laura écarta légèrement son tabouret de Carmilla. Le vampire pouvait voir les jointures de ses mains blanchir tellement à s'agrippait au bord et elle pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur accélérer. Carmilla soupira. « Je n'oserais jamais te blesser, Laura. Pas toi. » Elle baissa la tête, refusant de regarder l'humaine après le plus embrasant des aveux.

Une main sous son menton la surpris, sa tête se crispa sous le choc. Le visage de Laura était soudain _juste là, _dans son espace personnel et y semblait parfaitement à l'aise. L'autre fille regardait comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, regardant Carmilla si attentivement que c'était comme si elle essayait de regarder au plus profonde de son âme. L'intensité du regard était troublante et Carmilla essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais la main la maintenait à sa place.

Une décision sembla être prise. Laura s'écarta doucement, mais garda sa prise sur le menton de Carmilla. « Le pensait vraiment, hein ? », elle semblait légèrement intimidée.

Carmilla soupira. « Ouais, je le pensais vraiment. » Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que Laura appelle à l'aide ses rouquines.

Elle fut complètement prise au dépourvu quand des lèvres douces se pressèrent sur les siennes. Son cerveau s'arrêta complètement, oubliant toutes ses fonctions pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres. Elle se tendait en avant, contre les cordes, essayant de se rapprocher de Laura, essayant de la sentir plus contre sa peau. Elle remarqua à peine le craquement du bois qui se brisait, elle s'aperçut seulement qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements à nouveau après qu'elle eut enlacé Laura et tiré sur ses genoux.

Laura s'écarta brusquement, regardant autour de Carmilla avec les yeux écarquillés. Le siège était détruite, les deux accoudoirs étaient cassés, et la corde était déchiquetée. Elle regarda Carmilla. « Tu ne plaisantait _vraiment _pas. »

Carmilla grimaça. « Non. Est-ce que…. Ça te fait flipper ? » Elle s'écarta légèrement, perdant sa prise sur la jeune fille.

Contre toute attente, Laura rit. « Me faire flipper ? Un peu. » Elle pressa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Carmilla alors que le vampire essayait de s'écarter encore plus. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Un petit frisson est une bonne chose, je pense. Je peux faire avec. Je peux t'avoir où je veux, _vampire._ » Elle remua les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas laisser tomber pour l'instant. »


End file.
